Dreams of Love
by Sacred Dark Millenium
Summary: This is a dream I had recently. It's about me falling in love with Ramza from Final Fantasy Tactics. I put this in the year 2007. Rated PG-13 for mild lanuage. Rating will change later.


Dreams of Love

A/N: This story comes from my most recent **DREAM**. I dream about a lot of things. The description of me in the dreams **IS NOT** how I look. It's how I **PICTURE** myself in my dreams. I like Final Fantasy Tactics a lot so I dream of that. Also I am **NOT** Algus' sister. I never want to be. And my name **IS** Sam. I don't think there is a country called Ivalice. And **IF** there **IS**, I **WAS NOT** born there. And My last name is **NOT** Deathhart**. It Never was and it never will be.** And one last thing: the dream I had was Ramza, Delita and some other FFT characters are in **OUR** present day. Well actually in the year 2007. And please do not flame me. I know this story might be kinda stupid, but it **IS** a dream after all. If you think the story is stupid, e-mail me at Miss.Angel.Avalon@chibi_usa.zzn.com please and tell me and I will take it off the site.

"Good morning, class," Mr. Janek says

"Good morning, Mr. Janek," replies the class of 12 students.

"Today, I'd like to introduce two new students in our class."

Two boys walk in. One has slick-backed dark brown hair. He looks kinda nervous. He's wearing a pair of jeans, a white short sleeved shirt, and a belt around his waist.

The other has blond hair that looks like it is in a side-ponytail. He's wearing a black t-shirt with black leather pants. He looks more happy and cheerful than the other boy does.

"This is Delita Hyral," Mr. Janek says waving at the brown haired boy. "And this is Ramza…… Umm… How do you say your last name?"

"Beoulve…"

"Oh, okay! Well welcome to our class."

Some girls in front giggle at either the two boys, one of the boys, or Mr. Janek. Or all three males in front.

"There are two seats in back. You two can chose either side. If you have any questions you can ask that girl," Mr. Janek says.

I soooooooo hate when he calls me '_that girl_.'

Ramza chooses the desk on my left side. Only I can tell what's left and what's right. No one else in the class can. Y'know why? Cause my left hand has all my bracelets and rings. It even has a tattoo! My tattoo says '#1'.

"Hello," Delita says.

"Hi," I say in my low, serious, almost man-like voice. I've always sounded like a boy when I spoke. Ever since I was ten. Or at least that's as far back as I remember. I am a female though. I have all aspects of a female, not gonna name any though.

Ramza looks at me and smiles. "Hi," his voice is just as low and as serious as mine.

"Okay, class," Mr. Janek says. "We'll start out with our favorite subject! Math!"

The class groans.

The charms on one of my bracelets make a kind of a clinging sound against my black 1 and a ½ inch wide bracelet.

"First I need someone to solve the problem of the day. Today it is………… Miss. Deathhart's turn. Miss. Deathhart, what is 100x1-"

"10,000."

"Umm…………………… correct…………………………"

Delita snickers. Ramza just looks at me like I'm some sort of guiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As class progressed during the day I found out Ramza Beoulve, and Delita Hyral were in all my classes. My only wonder was if they were in my swordsmanship class. And how much luck can a girl have? A lot. Especially if you're Samantha Deathhart, the twin sister of Algus Sadelfras. Not like I care a whole lot about Algus. Anything he does is violent. I mean I'm not much better, but I do give people a chance to live. Algus just kills. Especially the commoners of Ivalice and Limberry. 

I was born and raised in Ivalice until I was six. Then we moved to Limberry. Then we finally moved to America. Last move I'll ever make.

"Hey!" Delita shouts from behind me. "What's your name? I got your last name but not your first.

"Samantha……"

"That's a nice name!" Delita replies.

"Thanks."

"Delita! You **GOT** to learn to slow down," Ramza says catching up with us.

"Whatever," was the reply Ramza gets from Delita.

I  walk a little faster. "Hey, what your next class?" Delita asks me.

"Swordsmanship class."

"Hey cool! That's our next class too," Ramza says.

"You like sword fighting too?" Delita asks me.

"I was raised in a country that was almost always at war. After I found out my brother was dead, I picked up a big interest in sword fighting. My mother doesn't like it since my brother died in battle but, I don't really give a damn," I reply my tone sharp as a dagger and as cold as ice.

"Wow really?" Delita asks.

"I fought in the Lion War," Ramza says.

"Really?" I ask getting a big interest in the blond haired- blue eyed boy.

"Yeah. Hard battle. I didn't like it. And after my sister got involved in it I hated it even more."

"I fought in it too. And I almost became king. Well I did become king for a few days. But then my wife tried to kill me… So I gave up hooked back up with Ramza and his sister and now we travel together," Delita says.

"Wow. Cool. My brother was a disgrace that thought he was a nobel. He's not worth the rank. He's more like a commoner than anything. He acts like one. He killed a lot of people in Ivalice and in Limberry. The son of a bitch," I reply.

"What was his name?"

"Algus Sadelfras."

Delita gaspes.

"What?" I ask.

"You're right. He was a son of a bitch. I hated him. Delita killed him," Ramza replies.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Delita replies. "But he killed my sister for no good reason."

I start jumping for joy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I say happily skipping a little ways. 

"What?" Delita and Ramza both question.

"I hated Algus soooooo much. He tried to kill me once. And he killed so many innocent people. I mean, I do use violence a lot but I don't kill people. Beat up and threaten but I've only killed one person and he attacked me and gave me a horrible scar. I had no choice but to kill him other wise I wouldn't be standing here now," I say.

"Yeah," Ramza smiles and nods as all three of us walk off the Swordsmanship class talking about wars, swords, and fighting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So how do ya like it so far? I've never done a fanfic from my dreams, so this is new to me. I have done other fanfics before though. I will have more coming up soon. And I might have to change the rating because of swearing and a little bit of sexuality.

R&R please. If you're going to flame me e-mail me.


End file.
